Finally
by Offthecrazymeter
Summary: Finally I told Him. It took me all night long." sam POV Happenned to me in reality.:P
1. Chapter 1

5/2/08

**I do not own Danny phantom, or any other characters, but i wish i did.**

**FINALLY.**

"So your gonna make me stand out here? In heels?" I said, figuring he would do just that.

"Ya." Danny said, shutting his front door.

I sighed. Wow, aren't I psychic? Of course it didn't matter what my dad thought of him. Making me wait out here, in a dress, with heels! I mean we're not dating or anything..why would it matter? We'll always be just-

"Whats going on Sam?" Tucker yelped from inside my Dads Mercedes. We were picking up Danny for Valerie's sweet sixteen.

"He's still getting ready!" I shouted back in frustration. Thank god Valerie now has a boyfriend.

"Sam?" Mrs. Fenton called from behind me, I was still on their front porch."Did Danny leave you out here?" She asked astonished, like she didn't expect that.

"Ya, apparently he's not ready." I explained while Maddie waved to my parents and tucker from inside the car.

"We'll come in Hun, you'll be cold" Maddie smiled warmly and opened the door wider to let me in, as I wave my hand at tucker.

"Samantha! You look beautiful." She embraced me with a hug.

"I'll Be Down In A Minute Sam!" Danny yelled from his upstairs bedroom.

"Okay!" I yelled back. God, I probably look hideous, I pray I look presentable when he comes downstairs.

"Sam? Manson?" An intellectual voice muttered from behind me.

"Err, Yes Jazz?" I answered, confused from her wide eyed gaze. "What? Do I look that bad?" I asked, hoping she'd lie.

"No! Not At All! I just didn't recognized you with a dress on, thats all." Jazz stated matter-of-factually.

"Oh" I answered, waiting. I wonder if Danny's going to keep his promise and slow dance with me. Danny obviously knows I like him, and I think he likes me, unfortunately Danny still likes Paulina, and is obsessed with her noticing him. Oh Well..

"Ready!" Danny yelled from the top stair.

I look up. Black everything. Wrinkled black short sleeve dress shirt, dusty black pants, dress shoes, his usually messy black hair, and a black tie, which I gave him. There was only one thing not black, his beautiful baby blue eyes. The reason I fell for him, so long ago.

"Couldn't find an iron?" Maddie asked, looking embarrassed of her son's attire.

"Oh, he looks fine." I laughed. Danny just looked at me, all lovely and such.

"Now, Danny come on! We gotta go. I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton, Bye!" I said while literally pulling Danny out the door.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker yelled through my dads closed window.

"Hey Danny, nice shirt." My dad commented.

"Hi Mr. Manson." Danny said, with the most respect he could muster.

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late!" I stated, as my dad pulled out of Danny's driveway.

"Relax Sam" Danny said, "Valerie's party is only like 10 minutes away.".

"Ugh!" I grunted.

"What?!" Tucker and Danny said in usion. Wow, thats usually me and Danny's thing.

"I'm nervous. I mean I probably look like a wreck." I admitted.

"Sam, You look fine." Tucker said while I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, you look..err...good. I like the dress color and stuff. Your hair looks cool..err..i mean like, you know?" Danny stuttered out.

" Ya, I do, thanks." I said seriously.

"We're here guys!" My dad said.

Me, Danny, and tucker jumped out of my dad's Mercedes and ran inside the firehouse. Presents in hand. Except Danny, he's very forgetful.

"Hi Tucker, Danny, Sam." Valerie greeted us. I handed her my gift. Pair of gold hoops, figured a girl like her couldn't have 'enough' earrings.

Valerie was wearing a gorgeous white gown, with a tiara, of course. She was apparently going for Cinderella. Me personally would of went for a more subtle look.

"Come on guys! You can't stand out here forever." She dared. We walked in. Everyone from school was there, except, fortunately, Paulina. Valerie explained to me that Paulina was apparently 'sick'. Valerie doesn't really care though, she was glad.

Music started to play. Valerie grabbed me, and threw me on the dance floor with her. Talk about awkward? But I sucked it up. Figured it was better then being miserable on the side lines. Danny joined as well for a while. Then a slow song came on, Tucker literally pushed us together.

"Uh.." I said, while me and Danny were trying to slow dance.

"Its okay Sam, I told you I'd keep my promise." Just then he smiled, and my heart melted. The song ended.

"Thank you for the dance." I smiled.

"No problem, now lets eat, I'm starved." Danny's eyes grew wide when looking at the huge sandwiches, ha! Thank god Valerie remembered I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, I spent the whole night eating pasta salad. After that, everything was pretty much repetitive of before. Valerie dragged me onto the dance floor, Danny danced. Heck, even Tucker danced with a couple girls.

* * *

HOUR LATER

"Sam, Are you okay?" Danny worried, walking over to where I was sitting.

"Ya Im fine, just have a headache." I complained. "Just a little one though, dont worry."

"Oh" Danny said, "well, you want to go in the hallway? It's less noisy."

"Ya, okay" I agreed. He took my hand and we went in the hallway. Firefighter awards were in glass cases that lined The walls. I pretended to study them, while I was actually studying Danny. He was acting so strange tonight, like he maybe likes me too. It was weird, but this was it. I decided to tell him here and now, how I feel. What other chance do I have?

"Danny?" I asked, regretting it the exact same time.

"Ya Sam?" He answered, confused.

"Ugh, Never mind, just forget it." I said. I give up. I'm not even gonna try.

"No I'm not going to forget Sam!, tell me what." This was not a reaction I was looking for.

"It will be worthless, ruin our whole friendship, and you'll think Im a freak, okay? so no." I was hoping he'd give in.

"No it won't, come on!" Danny argued.

"You already know." I hesitated.

" What are you talking about? Just tell me." Danny persisted.

" Guess! If you don't I won't tell you." I demanded. And smiled because I knew I had won.

" Ugh...it's hard to think." Danny smiled then."That you like me?"

"Not like..."I immediately regretted that. I started walking away. Then Danny did something out of character. He ran towards me, andhugged me from behind. I looked up, into his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He laughed.Like he was enjoying some private joke.

"I told you, it was worthless." I admitted. Hoping he would just break my heart fast so it wont hurt much until later.

"It wasn't worthless Sam." Danny tarted, "Im glad you told me."

"Why?" I asked sarcastically.

"So I know, and I can think about it, about us." And at that moment I knew I should kiss him. I should kiss the stuffing out of him. But I couldn't, So I ran outside and beamed a very non-Gothic smile.

And thats when It All Started.

**And thats a true story...sort of. I'm not named Sam, but it was from my point of view. I'm not that goth, I'm me. andtucker was really my friend. But i do love my bff. nd i did tell hI'm exactly like in the story. i hope u enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, its me, i know some were hoping for another chapter, but im not sure if it would be read alot. So comment the story saying if u DO or DONT want another chapter. Please and thanyou's!:P


End file.
